Sonic The Hedgehog: True Love?
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: In this one, Tails is a girl and reveals that to Sonic. They become lovers. There's a lot more, but please read it to find out the details as there is not room in this summary to properly explain it. Rated M for future additions.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I usually do not put these in my stories as I feel it takes away from the story, but I received a review that irritated me.

To whoever left the review asking me why I can't admit that Tails is a gay guy, I do know Tails is a guy. And a very effeminate one at that. He may be gay, straight, or bi. We don't know, so that is part of the fun in writing these fanfictions. However, for this one, I decided to make him a girl. This is the only fem-Tails story I will probably ever do. In all my other stories, Tails is a gay guy. Please read all of my other works before you leave a review like that. Thank you. Now please enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Tail's Little Secret

Sonic's POV

It had been a great week, too bad that I have to go back to work since my vacation is over. At least I managed to get us settled in. The move from Lakeshore took a lot out of Tails, so I'm letting him rest. I swear, that boy is the weakest 17-year old that I've ever seen. Oh well, after I get the weight bench set back up, that will change. I'm gonna be sure that he uses it, too.

Truth be told, the thing that worries me the most isn't his lack of muscles. It is how comfortable he was with his room. You seem the house is a 2-bedroom house, but the second bedroom is decorated for a girl. But that was a week ago, anyway. Today, I had some things I need to do, so I check inside the house first. (You see, I had taken a nap outside.)

"Tails, Tails little buddy, are you awake?," I call out as I open the door. When I didn't hear an answer, I decide to check the workshop (which is in a huge garage).

I found a note in Tails' handwriting reading:

Sonic, I've gone to the hardware store to pick up parts for the Hurricane-X. I'll be back around 5 pm.

See you soon,

Tails

"Tails has such girly handwriting.," I chuckle to myself as I sit the note down.

I quickly grew bored of waiting for my little buddy and decided to clean up the house. Within ten minutes I manage to clean up all of the house except for Tails's room.

Normally I'd never go in there, but today I plan on buying some new things for Tails's room since the room was originally decorated in a girls fashion and Tails was a guy.

When I open the door, I find nothing unusual. Well, nothing unusual except for a poster of me with a heart around my face on the wall above Tails' bed.

Curious I look around the room for something that might clue me in on what's going on. I found a book that was bright pink and it read Tails' Personal Diary.

I really do not want to invade my little buddy's privacy anymore, so I set the book back down. I decided to let Tails know that I have seen the poster over the bed and am a little crept out. I head back down to the living room to watch tv until he shows up.

Tails showed up almost exactly at 5 pm. I was still waiting on the couch. After I help Tails put away the parts, I ask him about the poster over the bed.

"Sonic! What were you doing in my room?," Tails asked angerly. Thankfully, I had had time to think of an explanation and it was that when I had first called Tails' name and not gotten a response, I had looked in the workshop for him and when I didn't see Tails in there, I had called his name again and thought that I heard a voice in Tails' room. I had seen the poster on accident.

Tails POV

I accepted his explanation, because he wouldn't lie to me. Since he saw the poster, I figured that it is time to come clean. I brace myself for what I'm about to say.

"I guess it is time to explain the situation to you Sonic, I always knew I'd have to some day. You see when we first met I was too busy working on the Tornado to bother correcting you on my gender and I decided since I like being a tomboy, I'd like you to think of me as a boy.," I say, not admitting right out what I want to tell him. "You mean you're not a boy?," Sonic asked, the surprise showing on his face.

"Nope, I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. Always have been, always will be. I'm sorry to have kept a secret. Sonic, I fell in love with you during our adventures. I always wanted to tell you, but after seeing how you treat Amy, I wasn't sure if we would still be friends.," I say, as my eyes begin to tear up and my lip quivers.

"No, don't cry Tails. Of course we can still be friends. The reason I do what I do to Amy is that she doesn't leave me alone, not even when I try to use the bathroom. Not to mention the fact that I can't be me around her. While I'm hurt that you didn't trust me, I've always kind of suspected something like this. I mean you often had random mood swings around the same time each month and you had no problem with the way your bedroom looks. Not to mention the fact that I feel odd around you, like I'm complete. I guess I love you. No, I know I love you. Whether you're a guy or girl doesn't matter to me. What matters is that we have each other.," Sonic says in a kind, gentle voice.

"S-sonic!," I cry out as I hug my new lover and old friend. Sonic called out my name as he returned the hug.

After a few minutes of hugging Sonic asked a question that was apparently bothering him. "Tails?" he says as he looks at me. "Yeah Sonic?" I reply as I look up at him.

"How did you hide being a girl?" he said as he looked over my body. "With a specially made body suit." I reply, pulling on one of the shoulder straps to emphasize my point. "Ok. Well let's enjoy the first night of our new life together and go to bed."Sonic says as he cuddles against me.

"Sonic, could I sleep in your room tonight?" I ask, wanting the feeling to last as long as possible. "What did you think that I meant?" he says as we stand up. "Yay!" I say as I follow him to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: That Time Of The Month

Tails's POV

A few days later, I am walking back from the hardware store when I see Sonic's butt sticking up out of the ground near our home. "Sonic, what happened? Are you feeling alright?," I ask Sonic, who was head down, sunken into the ground outside the house. "Yeah, I just somehow pissed off Amy, again.," comes the muffled reply from my boyfriend as he pushes himself out of the ground with help from me pulling on his butt.

"What do you mean, Sonic?," I say, knowing Amy's short fuze. "Well, I was running all the way back home to tell you about this new restaurant that I found. Right as I came to a stop, Amy walked out of the house looking like she'd been crying her eyes out. I asked her what was wrong and she started yelling that I'd promised to take her out on a date and that the date was today. I only remember telling her that we could hang out sometime and that the only date I promised was with you, although I said that it was someone else that I was with. When I told her this she got extremely angry and started hammering me into the ground with her Pico-Pico hammer while yelling 'Sonic, you bastard, you promised you would yesterday!'. I really don't understand why she freaked out like that.," Sonic explained.

"Sonic, honey, she _did _ask you yesterday and you did say what you said you said, but I think she thought you meant that you'd date her. She probably didn't listen, even if I did, about how me and you have plans for today and she probably still doesn't realize I'm a girl.," I explain while holding back some giggles and while wagging my finger.

"Well let's sort out the thing with Amy first, and then will you take me to that new restaurant?," I say with a big smile on my face. "Sure sweetie, let's go and have a good time. Although I need to bathe first," Sonic replied. "Me too.," was my simple reply as we went inside.


End file.
